Swept Away
by Freelancer Xania
Summary: Dimitri didn't go Strigoi in the attack, Rose did. Now one month after the attack, Dimitri finds Rose at a club, and she isn't what she should be.


**Hello, hello, hello people :D. So I was listening to music, and thought **Hey! This would be a great song-fic!** So I started writing, and I kinda liked it. How it was in my head, will probably be much more different than what you imagine, but hey. Whatever. **

Dimitri

It's been a month since the battle, and still no sign of Rose. She saved me. That day, it was I who was meant to die, but she saved me. My Roza. Now she was roaming the earth as a Strigoi. I remember the day Lissa told me.

_"Guardian Belikov. Rose, she's- she's- she's alive." the Princess said biting back sobs. "She's alive."_

_My eyes widened in shock at the statement. They were having a memorial for the fallen, and the dead. Roza did a lot. If it weren't for her, thirteen more people would be dead. She sacrificed herself. She died. _

_"That's not true, she can't be. . . she's dead!" I stood up abruptly, I couldn't take it, tears were threatening to block my eye sight. "Rose is dead, Princess. We have to move on."_

_The princess fisted her hands. "She is alive! I know it! The bond would have told me if she died! I would have _felt_ it." she said with conviction._

_And something. Something in her eyes, told me that it was true. A part of me felt it, too. Rose wasn't alive. She was a Strigoi._

_"Princess . . ." I couldn't say it. "Goodbye."_

_As I walked away, I heard her. Loud and _clear.

_"I know." she said._

_I turned around. "Know what?" I asked, tired._

_"You loved her. Didn't you? You were in love with Rose. And she's gone. You loved her. Did she-?" she stopped there, not able to continue the statement._

_"Yes. It was mutual." I replied in a voice barely audible._

_"Did you . . . how far did you two go?" she questioned in a small voice._

_I was about to lie to her, but she intervened. "Don't lie to me."_

_"A few stolen kisses in the gym, or in dark corners. . . and we made love once." I whispered sadly._

_She gasped, and started crying. "Why didn't you tell me!" she shouted. "Why didn't you tell me you cared for each other?" By now she was sobbing again, and Christian was looking at me with disbelief plastered on his face. _

_"Princess, we didn't want to tell anyone else . . . I- I need to go." I ran off, and got a few things from my room, and left the academy. To find Rose. And kill her._

Now, one month later, I was in Portland at some new club. She should - if my guess was correct - be here.

The place was packed, and all I had on were some ripped light wash jeans, a button down navy colored shirt, and my stake. I didn't wear the duster for fear she would recognize me too fast, therefore having an advantage. I wanted to see _her_ first,

The club got even more filled, if it was possible, and I had to do everything to stop myself from covering my nose, the smell of sweating humans wasn't very appealing.

"Hey, wanna dance?" said some random girl from the crowd. She had platinum hair, and black eyes.

"No thanks." I replied, eager to get away.

It seemed that they were having some sort of competition. A couple went up, a girl with brown hair -wince- and a boy with blond hair.

They stood in the center of the stage, and the song started playing. I recognized it as _Swept Away_ by _Flyleaf_.

_Help help help  
Out out out out out out out  
Now now now now now_

The girl was at this ear, singing the lyrics to him I would suppose. That was . . . strange.

_Evil fell from your pretty mouth  
Wrapped in your classic voice  
Angelic in your syntax  
Demonic in your motive  
Your pretty eyes don't know that  
The water flowing from this well isn't fresh  
Demolish all that sets you up against your rising up  
Confessing all that's broken and watch the healing come  
Spread out your open hands  
Admit you've held them shut  
Turn all the way around  
Be swept away by this_

She jerked him, and pulled him by his shirt. The _man_ looked a lot like -no don't go there, Dimitri. But he _did._He looked like the blond Strigoi. She was screaming the lyrics, they were flowing so passionately. It startled me.

_Time for surrender  
Spread out your open hands  
And He will raise you up  
Confessing all that's broken  
And watch the healing come  
Spread out your open hands  
Admit you've held them shut  
Be swept away by this  
_

She was circling him, shoving him, pushing him, her hands fisted.

_Your clothes are smooth and spotless  
The air is putrid sewage  
Downwind of your pressed church clothes  
Your eyes are black and empty  
Your deeds are just for showing  
How big and bright your fake smile glows  
I see you moving and they're getting scared  
Their eyes are focusing on something else  
You're staring at me and I stare at you  
I rage against everything that you do  
_

I finally saw her face. Shock coursed through me. It was Rose. And the blond Strigoi. She was circling him again, she picked at his clothes. A smirk still plastered on his face. She passed a hand over his eyes, her finger traced his lips. Then he opened his eyes. She started backing towards the front of the stage while singing at him.

_See them surrender  
Spread out your open hands  
And he will raise you up  
Confessing all that's broken  
Look at the healing come  
Spread out your open hands  
Admit you've held them shut  
Be swept away by this_

She turned around, an looked directly at me. Her hands in her hair, pulling, expressing the importance of what she was singing . . . to me?

_I see you moving and they're getting scared  
Their eyes are focusing on something else  
You're staring at me and I stare at you  
I rage against everything that you do  
Get this hell out out of my way  
There's nothing more that you can say so  
Get this hell out get this hell out out out of my way  
So get this hell out get this hell out out out of my way_

She was on her knees, hands in her hair, and fists slamming onto the stage as she sang.

_We spread our open hands  
And He is rising up  
Repairing all that broken  
Look at the healing come  
We spread our open hands  
Forgiveness holds them up  
We're swept away by this_

She looked at me, and her eyes were back to normal. She mouthed the most unbelievable thing to me. She mouthed the words 'Kill me. Please' with a look of despair.

_Out out out out out out  
Now now now now now now _

She was shaking her head, as if . . . as if she wasn't in control. It was Roza. She took control. That's why she did the song. She didn't want the other Strigoi to notice me. Oh god.

Everyone cheered, the performance was amazing, but I didn't I turned away, looking towards the exits. I couldn't take it. I really had to do it. I had to kill Rose.

She snuck into the alleyway, without the Strigoi.

I followed her. The crowd had gotten thicker. More people. Too many people. Some girl tried to stop me again, but I quickly shot her a no, and walked away.

"Hello, Comrade." said Strigoi Rose. She looked so different. Her skin, so pale. And her eyes! Those eyes that I loved, those eyes that I so often got lost in. My sweet, sweet Roza. She had changed.

"Roza." Was the only thing that I could get out. It was hard for me. Seeing her like this. I loved her so, and here she stood. Practically in my arms. She rushed up to me, and slammed me against the wall, I couldn't do anything. I froze. Then, she did the most amazing thing in the world. She kissed me. Long, and hard.

Finally she pushed herself away, clearly shocked and angered by her own actions. She placed a mask of calm on her face, and turned to me.

"Tsk, tsk. What was that lesson of yours? Oh, right. Don't hesitate." she growled, then lunged at me.

I just barely dodged. She landed a punch to my stomach just as I took out my stake. I shoved her away, and punched her in the throat. She hissed. I scratched her with my stake, and she kicked me to the floor, I got up before she could get to me, and did a roundhouse kick.

We fought, and fought, but I was getting weaker. Then all of a sudden, her eyes flashed that beautiful brown that I loved.

"Hurry!" she cried. "I can't stay in control much longer!" She gave me an opening, and I took it.

Plunging my stake into her heart was the hardest this I had ever had to do. She fell into my arms.

"Dimitri," she gasped. "I love you." she said at last, after struggling for some breaths, she died. I couldn't take it. My love, my Roza, dead. I took the stake out of her heart, and shoved it into mine.

Finally. We would be together.

* * *

**What a lame ending. Leave reviews!**


End file.
